balletfandomcom-20200214-history
Techniques of Ballet
There are six main ballet techniques; Balanchine, Bournonville, Cecchetti, École Francaise (the French School), The Royal Academy of Dance (Royal Ballet), and Vaganova. Each have the same basic moves, but some have variations in names of movements, and all vary in style. Balanchine Method This style, pioneered by choreographer George Balanchine, is known as the American method of ballet. Though never codified, it remains a major method in many companies in the United States to this day, such as the New York City Ballet (where he got his start), as well as the Pennsylvania Ballet and others. The overall illusion of the Balanchine method is that dancers are utilizing more space in less time, so that speed, height, length and a syncopated musicality are created. Bournonville Method The Bournonville method was created by August Bournonville, a Danish ballet master. From training with his father Antoine Bournonville and other notable French ballet masters, he was heavily influenced by the early French school of ballet, and preserved them in his teaching and choreography, when the traditional French methods began to disappear from European ballet. What is considered today to be the "Bournonville style" is essentially the unfiltered 19th century technique of the French school of classical dance. Cecchetti Method The Cecchetti method wsas pioneered by Enrico Cecchetti, an Italian dance master and pedagogue. His system is focused on anatomy within the confines of classical ballet technique, and seeks to develop the essential characteristics of dance in its students through a rigid training regime. The goal is for the student to learn to dance by studying and internalizing the basic principles, in an effort to become self-reliant rather than imitating the movements executed by their teacher. École Francaise (the French School) Method The French School of ballet, or "Ecole Française," developed in court ceremonies of French monarchs many years ago. The French School is considered to be the basis of all ballet training. The French School of ballet training is known for its clean and sophisticated style. The French style stresses elegance and soft, graceful movements. Rather than emphasizing perfect technique, ballet dancers of the French School focus instead on fluidity and elegance. Royal Academy of Dance (Royal Ballet) Method The Royal Academy of Dance (RAD) is a UK-based examination board that specialises in dance education and training, including classical ballet. The most identifiable aspect of the RAD method is the attention to detail when learning the basic steps, and the progression in difficulty is often very slow. While the difficulty of an exercise may only increase slightly from grade to grade, more importance is placed on whether the student is performing the step with improved technique. For example, plie exercises are employed consistently throughout the lower grades to enable the student to progressively deepen the plie and improve turnout. The principle behind this is that if enough time is spent achieving optimal technique before introducing new vocabulary, the easier it is for the student to learn the harder steps, while exercising basic technique to the maximum at all times. Vaganova Method This is the method created by Agrippina Vaganova in Russia. It combines elements of French, Italian and early Russian techniques. It is known for being one of the more strenuous methods of ballet, as it involves attention to each and every detail of the body all at once. Category:Techniques of Ballet